CIF Playoffs
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: 16 teams enter the CIF playoffs, and it turns out that the coaches are our favorite hedgehogs and the mane cast (with the addition of 7 ocs). Who will take champion as the teams use their unique gameplans to win. Rankings given on general effectiveness and coach's aggressiveness. Rated T for uncensored words.
1. The Teams, and Brackets

**Me: So this is another writers block thing. But basically this is a starting page, like an info page for the starting of this miniseries that I am going full focus to. No one is joining, and I have it all figured it out. Basically, the CIF football playoffs have started. This is the starting page and the games. So lets begin. I only own Blade, Ensis, and Brian. Everyone else belongs to their owners. DISCLAIMER: The teams and formations in this story are purely fictional. Any any team of formation mentioned in this story is by complete coincindance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic:<br>**Team: Green Hills Speed Demons  
>Team colors: Blue and Green<br>Offense: 10 2X2 Pistol(options and passes), 10 3X1 Pistol(options and passes), and 12 Spread Pistol (Balanced) and 12 Twins Pistol (Balanced) for goaline.  
>Defense: 4-2 Nickel Cover 3<br>KO: Even 3:1:2 Kickoff ratio (Deep to Squib to Onside)  
>KOR: 4-2-2-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 10 Double Wing. (3 man rush, 6 man block.) Fakes 1% on 4th and 1, Fakes 99% on 4th and 1  
>PR: 10 man press with 1 returner<br>FG: Even  
>FGB: 7 man rush with man coverage.<p>

**Shadow:  
><strong>Team: Mobotrpolis Ultimates  
>Team Colors: Black and Red<br>Offense: 20 I (Power Run and Play Action), 20 Offset(Power Run and Play Action), and 22 I (Power Run and Play Action) and 22 Offset (Power Run and Play Action) for goaline.  
>Defense: 5-3 Cover 1<br>KO: Direction 10/0 (Number of players on the directional side) Kickoof ratio 1:1:99  
>KOR: 10-1 Wall Return<br>P: 32 Shield. (1 man rush, 6 man check-and-rush.) Fakes about 25%  
>PR: PP dependent block (no pps, 5 man block 5 man press, 1 pp, 6 man block 4 man press, 2 pps 7 man block and 3 man press, 3 pps 8 man block 2 man press)with 1 returner<br>FG: Even  
>FGB: 8 man rush with zone coverage<p>

**Silver:  
><strong>Team: Silver City Hereos (can't think of a good name)  
>Team Colors: Grey, White, and Turquoise<br>Offense: Empty Bunch (Pass Options), Empty Trey (Pass Options), and 12 DBL Wing (Zone Runs, Traps, and Quick Passes) for goaline  
>Defense: 3-1 Dollar Cover 6<br>KO: Even Kickoff Ration 99:1:1  
>KOR: 5-2-2-2 Wedge Return<br>P: Empty Twins (2 tight ends) (6 block, 4 rush)  
>PR: 10 Man Press with 1 returner<br>FG: Shift Wings  
>FGB: 6 man rush heavy middle with zone<p>

**Blade:  
><strong>Team: White Acropolis Dragons  
>Team Colors: Brown and Gold<br>Offense: 20 Wing Bone (Misdirection and Short Passes), 20 Wing Pistol (Options and Short Passes), and 22 Wing Bone (Misdirection and Short Passes) and 22 Wing Pistol (Options and Short Passes)  
>Defense: 5-3 Cover 1<br>KO: Even Spartan Kickoff Ratio 1:1:99  
>KOR: 10-1 Wall Return<br>P: 32 Shield (1 rush 6 check-and-rush) Fakes about 1%  
>PR: PP determined block with 1 returner<br>FG: Shift Wings and Tackle  
>FGB: 8 man block with zone coverage<p>

**Ensis:  
><strong>Team: El Camino Ninjas  
>Team Colors: Purple and Black<br>Offense: 11 2X1 (balanced) 11 Twins (balanced) 11 Trips Trey (balanced) and 32 I-Bone (Power Run and Play Action)  
>Defense: 3-5 DOLBO Blitz Tampa 2 Man<br>KO: 6-4 Directional Kickoff Ratio 9:1:1  
>KOR: 5-2-1-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 10 Spread (5 rush 4 block) Fakes 10% on 4th and 1, Fakes 99% on 4th and 1  
>PR: 10 man press with 1 returner<br>FG: Even  
>FGB: 7 man block with man coverage<p>

**Brian Starbuck:  
><strong>Team: Catholic Cathedral Crusaders  
>Team Colors: White and Black<br>Offense: 12 1X1 (Balanced), 12 Twins (Balanced), 12 Gun 1X1 (Balanced), and 12 Gun Twins (Balanced) Doesn't use a goaline  
>Defense: 4-3 Tampa 2<br>KO: Even Kickoff Ratio 50:1:50  
>KOR: 5-2-1-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 32 Shield (1 rush and 6 rush and check) Fakes about 1% on 4th and 1, Fakes about 10% on 4th and 1  
>PR: PP dependent block with 2 returners<br>FG: Shift Tackle  
>FGB: 6 man block (heavy middle) with zone coverage<p>

**Rainbow Dash:  
><strong>Team: Cloudsdale Wonderbolts  
>Team Colors: Cyan and Spectral<br>Offense: 10 2X2 Pistol (Options and Quick Passes) 10 3X1 (Options and Quick Passes) and 12 Spread (Balanced) and 12 Twins (Balanced) for goaline  
>Defense: 3-3 DOLBO Blitz Nickel Cover 1<br>KO: Even Kickoff Ratio 99:1:99  
>KOR: 4-3-3-1 Wall Return<br>P: Empty Twins (4 rush 6 block)  
>PR: 9 man Press with 2 returners<br>FG: Shift Wing and Tackle  
>FGB: 6 man block (heavy middle) with zone coverage<p>

**Twilight Sparkle:  
><strong>Team Name: Ponyville Alicorns  
>Team Colors: Royal Blue and Light Pink<br>Offense: 11 2X1 (Balanced) 12 1X1 (75% Run 25% Pass) 11 Trips Bunch (75% Pass 25% Run) and 22 I (Power Run and Play Action) for Goaline  
>Defense: Eagle Cover 2<br>KO: Even Kickoff Ratio 99:99:1  
>KOR: 5-3-2-1 Wedge Return<br>P: 30 Shield (3 rush 4 check-and-rush) fakes a total of 1%  
>PR: 10 man press with 1 returner<br>FG: Shift Wing and Tackle  
>FGB: 7 man block with man coverage<p>

**Applejack:  
><strong>Team: Appleloosa Cowboys  
>Team Colors: Orange and Blonde<br>Offense: 21 I (Power Run and Play-action), 21 Offset (Power Run and Play-action), and 32 I-Bone (Power Run) for goaline  
>Defense: 5-3 Cover 1<br>KO: Even Spartan Kickoff Ratio 1:1:99  
>KOR: 10-1 Wall Return<br>P: 32 Shield (1 rush 6 check-and-rush) Fakes a total of 25%  
>PR: PP dependent block with 1 returner<br>FG: Even  
>FGB: 8 man block with zone coverage<p>

**Fluttershy:  
><strong>Team: Everfree Manticores  
>Team Colors: Pale Yellow and White<br>Offense: Empty Trey (Pass Option) and 22 Gun (50% Option 50% Pass) for Goaline  
>Defense: 3-1 Dollar Cover 3 Man<br>KO: Even  
>KOR: 5-3-2-1 Wedge Return<br>P: Empty Bunch 5 rush 5 block fakes 1% total  
>PR: 9 man Press with 2 returners<br>FG: Even  
>FGB: 7 man block with man coverage<p>

**Pinkie Pie:  
><strong>Team: Northwestwestnorth Lake Party Animals  
>Team Colors: Hot Pink and Light Pink<br>Offense: Empty Bunch (Pass Option) Empty Trey (Pass Option) and "Empty Goaline" (2 Tightends, 3 wings) (Screens) and 32 I-Bone (Power Run and Play Action) for Goaline  
>Defense: 4-3 DOLBO Blitz Cover 0<br>KO: Even Spartan Kickoff Ratio 1:1:99  
>KOR: 10-1 Wall Return<br>P: 12 Spread (fakes often, but 3 rush, 6 block) Fakes 50% on 4 and 1, will fake 99% on 4th and 1  
>PR: PP dependent block with 2 returners<br>FG: Trick Line-up. Will Fake Often  
>FGB: 7 man superman with man coverage<p>

**Rarity:  
><strong>Team: Canterlot Royals  
>Team Colors: Purple and Royal Blue<br>Offense: 10 2X2 (35% Run, 65% Pass) 10 3X1 (35% Run, 65% Pass) and 12 DBL Wing (90% Run 10% Screen) for Goaline  
>Defense: 3-5 Cover 2 Man<br>KO: 7-3 Directional Kickoff Ratio 99:99:1  
>KOR: 5-2-1-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 10 Spread (4 Rush 5 block) Will Fake 0% on 4th and 1, Will Fake 50% of the Time on 4th and 1.  
>PR: 9 man press with 2 returners<br>FG: Shifts Wing and Tackle  
>FGB: 7 man block with man coverage<p>

**Glimpse:**  
>Team: Angel Island Celestial Chaos<br>Team Colors: Green and Gold  
>Offense: 22 Wing Bone (Options and runs) 12 Gun (passes, options, and runs) 20 Gun 2X1 (passes and runs) and 32 I-Bone (power runs) for goaline<br>Defense: 5-4 Cover 2  
>KO: 7-3 Directional Kick Kickoff Ratio 30:1:30<br>KOR: 4-3-2-2 Wall Return  
>P: 30 Shield (3 rush, 4 check-and-rush) Fakes about 1% on 4th and 1, Will fake 10% on 4th and 1<br>PR: 10 man press with 1 returner  
>FG: Shifts Tackle<br>FGB: 8 man block with zone coverage

**Gold:  
><strong>Team: Ion City Eon Warriors  
>Team Colors: Light Blue and Silver<br>Offense: Empty DBL Tights DBL Wing ( 90% QB Runs, 10% Passes) Empty 3X1 Trey (100% Pass) 32 I-Offset (Power Run) and 21 Bone (Options and quick passes) for goaline  
>Defense: 4-1 Dime Cover 2 Man<br>KO: 6-4 Directional Kickoff Kickoff Ratio 9:1:1  
>KOR: 5-3-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 10 DBL Wing (3 man rush, 6 man block) Fakes 1% of the time in 4th and 2, Fakes 99% of the Time in 4 and 2.  
>PR: 9 man press with 2 returners<br>FG: Shifts Tackle and Wing  
>FGB: 7 man superman with man coverage<p>

**Aura:  
><strong>Team: Mt. Whitney Soul Guardians  
>Team Colors: Black and Cyan<br>Offense: 11 Trips Bunch (Balanced) 11 Gun Trips Bunch (Long-Short Passes, Screens) and 22 Offset (Power Run and PA) as well as 22 Gun (Options and Short Passes) for Goaline  
>Defense: Eagle Cover 2<br>KO: 7-3 Directional Kick 99:1:90  
>KOR: 5-2-1-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 32 Shield (1 rush, 6 check and rush) will fake a total of 25%  
>PR: PP Dependent Block with 2 returners<br>FG: Shift Tackle  
>FGB: 8 man block with zone coverage<p>

**Quintus:  
><strong>Team: Byzantium Byzantrans  
>Team Colors: Yellow and Red<br>Offense: 10 Gun 3X1 Trey (Passes, options) and 22 Bone (Power Run and Play Action) for Goaline  
>Defense: 5-3 Cover 3<br>KO: Even Kick 1:99:1  
>KOR: 5-3-2-1 Trap Return<br>P: 10 Spread Punt (5 rush, 5 block)  
>PR: 9 man press with 2 returners<br>FG: Trick Formation. Will fake often.  
>FGB: 7 man superman with man coverage<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Game of the Week 1: 8. Mt. Whitney VS 9. Byzantium<strong>

**Game of the Week 2: 7. Ion City VS. 10. Angel Island**

Game of the week is the game that will be "storyized" and reported. From Scouting to practice to the 4th quarter (with highlights of the rest of the game) the other games will only have scores at the end. Here are the other Games:

1. Mobotropolis VS 16. Everfree

2. Catholic Cathedral VS 15. Silver City

3. Green Hills VS 14. Northwestwestnorth Lake

4. Cloudsdale VS 13. Canterlot

5. Appleloosa VS 12. Ponyville

6. White Acropolis VS 11. El Camino


	2. Scouting for Game of the Weeks

**So here is going to be the four teams reviewing the other team, in a nutshell. Aura is going over special teams, Quintus will go over offense, Gold will go over Defense, and Glimpse will simulate a practice.**

* * *

><p>Mt. Whitney High School Team Room.<p>

The Soul Guardians Varsity Football Team sat down, scattering the room. The Head Coach, Coach Aura, walked in, and all side conversations ceased.

"Gentlemen..." Aura began as he sat down, "We are number 8 in the CIF rankings." The team clapped for about five seconds, then ceased. "So our next game, is going to be against the 9th ranked Byzantium Byzantrans. We will have to prepare mentally and physically for this game, since it is the game of the week. Today, we are going to go over their special teams, offense, and defense in a nutshell. Everyone should have collected a Scouting Report on the way in, correct?" The team took out their pens as well.

Aura started up a powerpoint which the scouting report is made out of. "Special Teams First." Aura said. "VS Kickoff..." Aura's powerpoint showed a 5-3-2-1 level layout, and players seemingly going in random directions. "We will be seeing a trap return, men, but just in a different layout. This is in a 5-3-2-1 layout. As far as kickoff return goes, the normally kick it in the middle, nothing too bad. We should be able to field the squibs." Aura's powerpoint shows a direction design for players vs a squib kick. "If we do field the squibs, then we will run it up the sideline., and kick whoesever's ass comes in our way." Aura then set a powerpoint picture to the punt and punt return section. For thier punting unit, it showed a 9 man press with two returners, and for Punt Return it showed a spread look. "For punt, the want to take it to their house, we won't allow them to do that. Our front seven have to load attack strike and cover with perfection. They have 2 returners so read both returners. For their punt, they have a spread out punt, so we will have 4 people pressing their gunners. Our other 6 people are going for the block, through the A, B, and C gaps. They only faked 1 time this year, so prepare for all out punts." Aura then sets up two pictures of their field goal units. "For Field Goal, they are gonna superman us,taking out the tackles and guards' kneecaps for a guy with a 3 foot vertical to jump over and swat the ball. They will also have two people trying to pierce the D gaps, so wings prepare to go on COMPLETE INSIDE LOCKDOWN! For their field goal, they like to get fancy. They run a trick formation, having a 6 man wall a hash mark's away from the longsnapper, as well as a person behind that wall and the holder and kicker and other wing in a gun formation. They've shown three things from this, one, the longsnapper pitches it to the person behind the wall, and they try and push it in for a two point conversion. They've also shown the longsnapper hiking it to the holder, and they run a triple option towards the wall. And they've shifted to the extra point. This is how we will shift to it: The blocking eight will be at the wall, while the remaining three are going to have man on the holder, kicker, and wing."

* * *

><p>In the Byzantium team room, Coach Quintus is showing another power point based off the Soul Guardians Defense.<p>

First they showed the basic line up. "Byzantrans..." he started, "These Soul Guardians love to bring in presure. They are basically a 41 gap defense with a two blitzing outside linebackers. They run Tampa 2 Man, with the two safeties on the roof, and the middle linebacker backing up, and the two corners covering up our hash recievers. That means they won't line up well against our trey, hoping the front 6 will attack. We will counter with Man-to-man blocking with our running backs, only having 4 routes, and running options till the cows stay home."

They started going over their gameplan. "For our run game. Read option until the cows stay home. We will occasionally run Power, Toss, or Toss Crack, but the multiple options will be our number one run scheme. WE WILL NOT RUN DRAW THIS WEEK! Anyway, as for passes, we will run a lot of quick passes, and screens, oh this is going to be a screen fest, we will be running jailbreaks, nows, and middles all night long. As for checks, they don't do anything special form here, but they will get more aggressive throughout the game. That leads to their strengths and advantages. The strengths are: Very Aggressive to Start, Gets More Aggressive as Game Progresses, Great Team Speed, Great Team Strength, and Good Open Field Tackling. Their Weaknesses are: Aggressiveness can lead to big screen plays, not good at covering receivers, not good at covering screens or options."

"Now, here are some new plays..."

* * *

><p>In the Ion City team room, Coach Gold is showing the defensive gameplan against the Celestial Chaos.<p>

"They have four formations." Gold stated. "Their favorite being a 22 Wing Bone, but the wing lines up like a tighend. The like to run it down people's throats in this formation, as well the Triple Option. Their second favorite is a 12 Gun, where they option, pass, and run from this formation. And their least favorite is a 20 Gun 2X1, where it is pretty much the same thing as the 12 Gun. Their Goaline formation is a 32 I-Bone. This is where they also run it down our throats with a little more unpredictability. Nontheless, we will have to attack each one with a gameplan. For their favorite and goaline formation we are going to call an Engage 8 call, since they haven't shown pass out of both of these yet. Out of 12 and 20 Gun, we are going to do our same thing we've been always doing. Our pass rushers attack with authority. They don't do a lot of motioning but when they do, exchange positions. Lets win it and advance. Lets watch film of these guys."

* * *

><p>At the Celestial Chaos Practice Field, Coach Glimpse is scouting the defense for the game. He has scout Offense out on the field.<p>

"Alright, so look at this formation. We will have the running back here as a receiver, and the two receivers as the wings, and these two as the tightends. The wings and tight ends are blocking. You receiver, get open. On one." The scout breaks and lines up. Coach blows his whistle. "Alright, what is this defense?" The defense answered 'Empty Wall' at the same time. "Good, on this formation, what are we doing?" The two corners line up double teaming the receiver, and the rest of the team line up in a blitzing look. "Good. We are going to check to Chaos Lockdown. Corners, THAT RECEIVER GETS NOWHERE! LOCK HIM DOWN! Line and Linebackers, we are going to focus you linemen on the interior, while the four linebackers bull rush the tightends and wings. If they seem to screen, then go with them. Run the play." The play runs. (This is how plays are going to be shown:)

**Offense Play Call: **Empty Wall Pass Option

**Defense Play Call: **Cover 0 Engage 9

**Result: **QB scrambles, but sack for 8 yards.

Coach Glimpse seemed satisfied. So he went to the next scouting play. "Alright, we are spreading out now. Wings spread out to the slots, You Tight end move to the hash. We are running these routes. On one." They break and line up. Coach blows his whistle. "Alright, so they are spread out. This is the formation they will hurt us on. We are going to be in Chaos Control here. They are all pass here, and run every type of route there is in the football world. So lets go." Coach blew his whistle.

**Offense Play Call: **Empty 3X1 Right Trey 4 Verts, TE In

**Defense Play Call: **Cover 4 Tackle POP

**Result: **Completion to the TE for 8 yards.

Coach Glimpse blew his whistle. He was disappointed with the result, but there is going to be a lot of pockets in this type of zone defense. He sighed, and went into the next formation. "Alright, everyone up close. Run this play. On one." They break. Coach blew his whistle. "Alright, this should be easy. What are we checking?" Everyone on defense said Chaos Lockdown again at the same time. "Good. Corners have Tightend and everyone is piercing inside this time. Let's see it." Coach blew his whistle again.

**Offense Play Call: **32 I-Offset Right Lead Right

**Defense Play Call: **Cover 0 Engage 9

**Result: **Tackle for loss of 2 yards.

Coach Glimpse blew his whistle, and finally moved the ball to the goaline, and had the scout offense line up in their goaline formation. The defense lined up in their normal goaline formation of Chaos Lockdown, but Coach Blew his whistle. "Unlike a lot of goaline formation, Ion City has the most spread out one I have seen. This is a 21 Bone formation, and is fitted for options and short passes, so we will do Chaos Blast on this formation." The defense nodded and realigned themselves. The whistle blew.

**Offense Play Call: **21 Bone Right Triple Option Right

**Defense Play Call: **Cover 4

**Result: **Touchdown.

Coach Glimpse blew his whistle, and got into a defensive end's face. "GOD DAMMIT SMITH, I JUST SAID THAT THEY RUN OPTIONS, WHAT DO YOU DO ON OPTIONS!?"

"Stay at home, coach." The player said guilty.

"WHY!?"

"So the quarter back hands the ball to a wall."

"Thank you. Run it again!"

**Offense Play Call: **21 Bone Right Triple Option Right

**Defense Play Call: **Cover 4

**Result: **No gain or loss.

Coach Glimpse congradulated the defense, ran some more plays, and dismisedthe practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Now next chapter will be the games! Hope you can't wait! This has been a strangely long chapter for me! Anyway, bye! I have to simulate these games, so you guys have fun! No hate!<strong>


End file.
